Change
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: When love isn't enough anymore for her to breath it, she decides to end it in a very drastic way. An Aomine X OC One-shot fic.


**CHANGE  
**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

**1.**

"Was is it always Kise? Why do you always have to brought up Kise in our arguments? Are you this terribly jealous of him?" I untied my hair in a bun as I heard his breath gotten deeper and huskier. I opened my sports bag, but he gripped my wrist and glared at me. His dark blue eyes were writhing in anger and frustration.

"It's because I love you and I can't let anybody have you." He hissed under his breath. He ran his fingers to my hair, then touched that little star hairpin. A sly smile came out of his face.

I sighed. When will he ever understand that Kise was just a friend? I looked at him, placing my hands on his, reassuring him about the things that makes him feel frustrated.

"For the umpteenth time, Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun is just a friend, a trainee and our teammate. Nothing more, nothing less.

And all of the sudden, he closed the distance between us. And, just like that every tension had disappeared in the thin air.

* * *

**2.**

"Shizu-chii, I like you very much. But why do you and Aomine-chii always debate over silly things? Are you some kind of a different person when you two are together?" Kise mumbled while eating his popsicle. I looked at him with my eyes on shock.

"How do you know that?" I stopped walking and waited for him to turn to me. Kise stopped walking and titled his head in my direction. He smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone in the team knows it, Shizu-chii. They always hear the two of you debating about silly things." Kise then turned around then looked up in the night sky. He sighed deeply then, whispered something.

I shook my head. I guess Aomine and I are becoming so loud, both figuratively and literally that everybody's noticing it. I tapped Kise's shoulder and flashed a sincere smile. "I am fine. I can handle Aomine-kun." Then, a blush came to Kise's cheeks that he covered it with his hand.

"Let's just go home." Kise murmured. I laughed and clung to his arm and nodded like a child.

* * *

**3.**

"Shizuka-chan, where's Aomine?" Akashi stared at me, standing in front of me while fixing the lace of my rubber shoes. I looked up at him, brushing away my bangs to clearly see our captain. His eyes were burning in irritation, which I rarely see. I stood up and brushed off some dirt in my shorts.

"I do not know. I am assuming that he is here already, but now that you said that..." I pinned my chin and began thinking. Where the heck is Aomine?

"He is skipping practicing, haven't you noticed?" A mellow voice came over our presence. I looked at my back and saw Kuroko, with his usual poker face. I tilted my head and wrinkled my forehead. Aomine? Skipping practice? Why I didn't noticed that?

"It's because you're focus on training Kise, that's why you didn't notice it." Akashi ran his hand to his hair. He placed his hand to my shoulder then looked straightly at me. "Are you two having some problems?"

I shook my head earnestly. "No, we haven't."

"I guess it's about having no rivals." Kuroko muttered as he went back to the court.

Then, something struck in my mind. Aomine's been becoming reluctant this past few days. Why I haven't notice it?

* * *

**4.**

"He'll never be me, Shizuka-chan. He will never be my rival." He whispered in my ears and he pushed me against the wall of his bedroom. He, then licked my neck as I let out a soft moan. He then nibbled the lobe of my right ear and his hand traveled inside my shirt.

I slightly pushed him away from me. Does he always have to do this? I sighed as I buttoned up my blouse again and sat on his bed lazily. I ran my fingers to her hair with frustration. How the heck will I explain to him that training Kise and him was madly different?

"Was this about Kise again, Aomine?" I crossed my legs and raised an eyebrow to him. He leaned his back on the wall and looked away from me. A slight smirk flashed on his lips then walked closer to me. He kneeled down on me, placing his hands to my thighs, with a glint of malice and at the same time, desperation.

"Stop training Kise, darling. It is going to be a waste of time. You know that there's only one person who can beat me and that's me."

That's it. If this is about jealousy, then I should stop it.

I had enough of Aomine's ego.

* * *

**5.**

"You are what...?" Shirogane suddenly sat up from his seat. It was a warm sunny afternoon and championship were almost close. I handed out my resignation letter to our head coach without telling Momoi about it. I am sure that she'll be mad.

"I am now resigning as the assistant manager, Sensei. I think I already serve my purpose. The boys have fully blossomed and I think my knowledge here is not needed anymore. Your regulars are unbeatable. I have nothing more to share."

The truth was, everybody's ego was beginning to stick out. They were seem losing the true essence of basketball and the fun of playing it. There was a thick dense of competition and anytime, they will kill each other. Plus, there's Aomine - who started it all. I cannot take it anymore. The atmosphere is becoming smaller. As much as I wanted to stay, but I guess my job was done.

"But.." He sighed then hands out a small box. "Keep it. And I hope you won't stop training people. You are good at it. If you want to come back, I am happy to welcome you."

I bowed down. I was trying my best not to cry, but it's the best I think. This time, I am going to think about myself and be happy for myself. I have given everything to them and this time, I will give something for myself. Freedom.

I went out of the office with a heavy heart. I am starting to get bored of my life as their trainor - for some reasons I can't pinpoint. I have to let it go, or I'll hurt myself with this. Then, something caught my eye.

"Kuroko!" I looked at him in surprise.

"You made a right choice, Shizuka-chan. You are not alone." Then he walked at the opposite direction.

I stood there, frozen at the moment. Confused, did Kuroko felt the same way too?

* * *

_**(Present)**_

"Love isn't everything, Riko-chan. Sometimes, you have to set yourself free from what keeps you from it." I untied my hair and flipped it. I looked at Riko with a sad smile. Riko let out a sigh then shrugged her shoulders.

"The two of you would had been so perfect. Aomine and the great trainer, Shizuka-chan. Seems unstoppable."

"Seems but not." I put on my hair pin then faced her again with a smile, a more determined one. "Let's go and beat the hell out of Touou Academy. I am excited to see him again, if I haven't told you that." That star hairpin. I hope he remembered how all the fun started. That little star always reminded me though, and I am now sharing it to others. This time, with Kuroko and his new team.

-END.


End file.
